


Smorgasbord

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, butchering a swordsman, five course meal, imagine Zoro's hot body, imagine his face, smörgåsbord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Smorgasbord - a luncheon or supper buffet offering a variety of foods and dishes (as hors d'oeuvres, hot and cold meats, smoked and pickled fish, cheeses, salads, and relishes)Where (Y/n) is Luffy's sister and she would compare Zoro to food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my mother who fangirled about a tennis player with her friends

 

"Zoro's back is so amazing that if he was a meal, it's like a five course meal." (Y/n) dreamily sighed as she rested her head on the table.

"And his front side?" Robin hummed in curiosity, amusingly watching the young girl while enjoying her tea.

Her head shot up and her eyes sparkled like stars and a drool dripped at the edge of her mouth. "Smorgasbord."

Nami choked on her pie and whacked her chest. The other two reached out and patted her back. After the ginger calmed down, she sulked against in her chair and it was as if her spirit was leaving her. "I was supposed to laugh, but then I imagined Sanji-kun trying to chop him up. As if a swordsman would allow for him to be butchered."


End file.
